starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 4.3.0
Patch 4.3.2 General *Darkness Sancturary LE **Reduced the size of the high ground platforms near the natural expansion to better allow air units to be hidden from units without high ground vision. **Adjusted lighting to make units easier to see. **Fixed an issue that caused selection circles to not appear on certain ramps. *Lost and Found LE **Adjusted the mineral configuration at certain base locations to allow Reapers to path and cliff jump without issue. **The ramps from a player's starting location can no longer be blocked with 3 pylons or supply depots in mirrored locations. Patch 4.3.1 General *A new Ultralisk trophy top has been added for the new season. Bug Fixes ;UI *Fixed an issue that caused several Melee maps to display in English instead of the language of the region. *The APM indicator will no longer display for Observers using the WCS 3.0 Overlay aiming the player camera on players using custom console skins with the APM indicator. ;Versus *If a worker is rallied to a mineral patch that is mined out, the way point will no longer be removed. *Mass Recall and Strategic Recall will no longer teleport units that are in the process of warping. Patch 4.3.0 General *New premium Arcade content is now available for purchase. **ARK Star **All new single-player, tactical, turn-based RPG, from Pirate. **Level up your party, collect weapons and armor, and unravel the mystery of ARK Star. **Learn more in our blog. *Direct Strike **An upgraded version of Desert Strike HotS from Tya. **Classic Tug-of-War gameplay with new free Commander Modes. **Premium content unlocks more modes and cosmetics rewards. **Learn more in our blog. *A new ‘Premium Content’ filter has been added to the Arcade section. *New visual indicators have been added for the following upgrades: **Anion Pulse-Crystals **Extended Thermal Lance **Advanced Ballistics Bug Fixes ;General *Disabling Ambient Sounds will now disable the sounds made by the Marine, Hydralisk, and Zealot on the Versus screen. ;Campaign *Fixed an issue where a cutscene would not play properly during the briefing before Harbinger of Oblivion. *Broodlings that spawn during cutscenes will no longer remain around your base when skipping the cutscene on Flashpoint and Fire in the Sky. ;Co-Op *Fixed an issue that caused two bunkers to be stacked on each other on Lock and Load. *Loading screen tips no longer overlap with the Co-op map tips for certain languages. *Artanis **Researching the "Charge" upgrade in a Co-op mission no longer grants the player 400 XP. *Alarak **When cancelling a structure, the full death animation will no longer be triggered. *Han and Horner **Widow Mine will now display a targeting laser indicating the unit they are locked onto. **Reapers will no longer become stuck as flying units after being attacked by Void Crystals on Scythe of Amon. *Karax **Fixed an issue where Sentinels would sometimes revive and become unresponsive. *Nova **Raven no longer loses armor upgrades when in cloaked mode. **Removed placeholder text from Raven's "Deploy Bio-Mechanical Repair Drone" tooltip. *Raynor **Fixed an issue that caused the cooldown of Ignite Afterburners to not benefit from the “Speed Increases for Drop Pod Units" mastery. *Swann **Using Combat Drop over a bridge on Void Thrashing will no longer cause A.R.E.S. bots to not spawn. ;UI *The ranking in the Versus A.I. queue will now increase and decrease properly. *The Simple Commands card no longer have art issues with the new console skins. *The Pin Map button no longer overlaps with long map names. *Melee maps that were played with an extension mod no longer appear with the extension mod under the My Map Published filter and when searching for the map. *The level reward decal is no longer cut off when observing the reward decal on the defeat or victory windows. *The 'Select Builder' universal hotkey no longer appears unbound on the Standard layout *Fixed an issue where the Bob Toss portrait was not listed in rewards section of respective achievements *Fixed an issue where the icon for Adept's Resonating Glaives upgrade was using the old art in Production tab ;Versus *The Research Extended Thermal Lance upgrade now displays the range increase. *The Auto-Kill achievement has been relocated to the "Unranked/Ranked" category instead of the "Melee Combat.” *When activating the Oversight or Surveillance Mode ability with multiple Overseers and Observers selected, the units will now activate all at once instead of one at a time. *The textures of the Nexus spell Recall will not remain on units that were attacked by Neural Parasite. *Viper Abduct and Reaper KD-8 Charge can no longer prevent Recall from finishing. *Activating the Surveillance Mode ability will no longer cause Observers to appear in the production tab. *Fixed an issue that caused the model for Calldown: Extra Supplies to become stuck in the air. *Fixed an issue where, under certain circumstances, canceling 'Spawn Creep Tumor' caused the original Creep Tumor to retain the 'active' model but could not activate ‘Spawn Creep Tumor.’ *Overlords and Overlords with the ‘Ventral Sacs’ upgrade will no longer both be selected when using ctrl+click or double click. *Fixed an issue that caused Spore and Spine Crawlers to disappear from Structures tab when they uproot. *Adjusted the art for the Mira's Marauders Marine skin to help differentiate them from the default Ghost skin. 4